Concrete Rose
by Sersee Grayson
Summary: When her cousin died, her mother was blamed and therefore sent to exile, forcing her daughter to go with her. But now, kagome is back... but not in the carefree world she left. for she steped into a world of love, jelousy, danger, and betrayal.
1. It's Blank Eyes

_I'm not the best writer in the world, so plz no flames._

_O… and just to tell you this story is a rewrite of 'Perish in the Name of Love' you may have watched the TV series you may have not but can you plz tell me if it's plagiarism._

**Concrete Rose**

**Chapter 1 **_Its Blank Eyes_

"Kagome hurry up!" Inuyasha call at the top of the mountain to Kagome, who was at the bottom. "Hurry up or the sun will set and you'll have to go home."

Kagome, who was having difficulty finding a foothold at the_ bottom_, threw the gloating hanyou a dirty look. "In case _you_ didn't notice, I'm not a hanyou." She hadn't counted on this problem, Hadn't she watched Inuyasha jump from rock to rock up the mountain gracefully? Oh yeah, _he _was a hanyou and _she _wasn't. But she smiled at the impatient Inuyasha.

"I know something that you could do to speed the climb up the mountain…" Inuyasha knew exactly what was coming "…You could…" wait for it… " Carry me up. Please!" There it is. The you-can't-say-no-to-this-face look. It was enough to make him laugh. "Come on, Inu, you can't say no to this face…"

"Yeah, I can. No. But since this is your birthday… it's an exception." Inuyasha jump down to Kagome, who climbed on to Inuyasha's back. With all swift movements, he jumped from rock to rock until, in a matter of minutes, he was at the top of the mountain.

"Ok, Kagome, we're here, close your eyes, I have a surprise for you." Kagome did what she was told. She closed her eyes eagerly. "Now Kagome, open your eyes."

Kagome opened her eyes. She saw a wonderful sight. The sun was setting, and it created beautiful oranges and reds. It was breathtaking. But that's not all. Inuyasha stood in front of bushes of roses. Her favorite flower. It was beautiful. Kagome ran to the roses and she was about to pick one when a clawed hand gently grabbed her wrist. Kagome looked up to see a concerned looking pair of amber eyes.

"Kagome, if you pick it, you will hurt yourself. Didn't you know that palace princesses have delicate skin?" he bent down and picked a white rose. Then he gave it to Kagome.

"I didn't know palace hanyous were so sweet." Kagome smiled, and accepted the rose. White. Her favorite.

"Happy birthday, Kagome." Inuyasha smiled at the look of pleasure on Kagome's face.

"This is a fantastic birthday present. White roses. They're my favorite. But that's not it. It's that we can spend time together. I hate the fact can't. Anyway, I never thought you knew these were my favorite color of rose." She added seeing Inuyasha's eyes darkening.

"I listen. Anyway I think we should really get going. I'd be very surprised if your dad hadn't sent the royal army to find you. So hop on." Inuyasha kneed down waiting for Kagome to climb on.

"I thought you didn't like me to ride your back. I thought you hated it." Kagome pointed out.

"Feh. Are you going to climb on or do you want to climb down the mountain all by yourself?"

"Ok, ok. I'll climb on." Kagome climbed on to the pissed off Hanyou. She knew he claimed that he hated it when she did that, but she knew it was a lie. So when Inuyasha started running home, she leaned forward and rubbed Inuyasha's soft, soft, ears. And then she rested her head on Inuyasha's back. Thinking about what it was like to have Inuyasha to live with… he would protect her with his life, that was certain. But that could never happen. Her parents won't allow it. His parents would think that he would be a traitor to the youkai bloodline. Always keep your youkai pride. That's what she overheard Inuyasha's dad, Inutaisho, scold to Little Inu when he played late into the night with her in the palace garden. She always wondered how Inutaisho became the commander of her father's royal army. She wasn't even allowed to play with Inuyasha. But thanks to her grandma Keade, she was able to play with him. Just for her 10th birthday.

Before she knew it, she feel asleep, dreaming about his silky white hair blowing softly in the wind. His amber pools that were her reassurance, her salvation, appearing as if he can see right through you. She smiled in her sleep at the many, many times that she secretly played with Inuyasha, against her father's wishes. She remembered the time when she was told that she could no longer play with Inuyasha and that she must spend more time at the royal shrine, taking care of the sacred tree, and learning the scared art of Midoriko's practices. But she hated it. Hated it all. Hadn't she torn at her kimono? Threw antique vases across the room, demanding her freedom back? But the born-to-spoil father had given in. He did give Kagome back her freedom. He did give back her social life. But he didn't give his daughter back her best friend. He had kept Kagome away from Inuyasha.

He had feared Youkai blood from the beginning. He had feared to mix his daughter with Inuyasha. He had even secretly feared his own sister, who had mixed herself with Inutaisho's eldest son, Sesshoumaru, and had gotten herself killed. Inutaisho offered to be commander because he felt like it was his responsibility of what his eldest son did. Keade had accepted his form of apology, thinking that Inutaisho's strength, and power would be a great addition to the army and would be a big help. Of far, she was right.

Kagome was mercilessly jolted awake.

"Inuyasha, what is it?" she asked sheepishly.

"Inuyasha." An icy cold, muscular voice broke through, waking Kagome to reality as if an ice cold bucket of water a poured on her. She felt Inuyasha stiffen. "What do think you are doing? Inuyasha, shame on you. Letting a human ride you like a common mule. Have you no _youkai pride?_"

The voice was calm and soft in a way. As if it was forced. It sounded worse than as if screamed at. It belonged to none other then Inutaisho himself.

"Father!" Inuyasha cried, astound. "I- I was just - just getting Kagome home, b- before sunset. Sh- she can't be out after sunset."

"Inuyasha, don't you at least _think_ you should obey Lady Kagome's father's wishes? And _leave her alone?!_"

_My father is at fault, yes, but it was also a part of your wish to keep Inu away from me! _Kagome wanted to blurt out, but thought it was better to guard her tongue.

"Lady Kagome, you had better get home, your aunt is having her baby." Inutaisho said gently to Kagome. She gave a start. In all the excitement she had forgotten. Kagome's aunt, her father's sister, was having her third child. They had been praying that it would be a boy, for all Auntie Hiromi had were girls. Her Miko cousins, Kikyo and Katome. But she couldn't leave Inuyasha to deal with Inutaisho all by himself.

"But, Inuyasha - "

"I shall deal with Inuyasha."

"But… you see it was my birthday and Inu - "

"GO," Inutaisho's eyes flashed, even with his back to the setting sun. "I shall deal with Inuyasha… Go _now._"

Kagome looked at him, then at the downcast Inuyasha, then back at Inutaisho, who had lost the pleasantness that he had started with. Recognizing defeat, she sighed and turned to the direction of her Aunt's room.

* * *

When she reached Aunt Hiromi's room she heard a great deal of noise. She walked in. 

And she was greeted with a great deal of noise.

"Kagome! Where were you? Happy birthday! Your Aunt Hiromi is having a baby! Maybe another girl! Or hopefully a boy! But look, Kagome! Your cousin will have the same birthday as you! Isn't that great?" Kagome couldn't stand her chatty mom any longer. She looked at the crying bundle her aunt was holding. Her Grandma Keade looked at her new grandchild. And she raised her head at the family gathered there. And she beamed happily.

"It's a…BOY!" she cried to the crowd crowed in the little room. She was immediately responded with many cheers and screams. Hiromi held up her child and also beamed happily. Kagome ran up to the child and kissed his cheek. Hiromi smiled at her niece. Kagome studied his face. His cheeks were so like Kikyo's; his lips so like his mothers. His eyes, why his eyes were sort of… different. They showed no life, they looked blank. Kagome was confused. But she pushed the thought out of her mind. That's when she noticed that no men was in the room.

Hiromi was gonna breast feed him. She gently pushed the baby boy to her breast. When it was making no move to take her breasts, she tempted him again, and again the baby didn't move to take the breast in his mouth, in fact he didn't move at all.

The pit of Kagome's stomach went cold. She looked at the baby. Hiromi was mad with fear now. She griped the baby, and shook it by the shoulders. The baby's head rolled from side to side. She screamed ' Drink the milk baby!' to him. But he didn't move and he didn't stir. Then Keade gently took the baby from Hiromi, and put a finger under his nose. Keade's eyes widened. She put her ear to the baby's chest and listened for his heartbeat. Then she put the baby down and closed her eyes.

Kagome was hit with an understanding that nearly threw her back mentally; she understood why the baby's eyes were so lifeless; why his eyes were so blank. Because it was lifeless, its soul was blank. It was like that from the beginning.

_

* * *

_

_I hope you like my first chapter. I don't think that it was very good. I hope you do._

_Anyway… I hate to say this but you might have to wait some time before the next chapter comes out, cause school is starting soon, and (unfortunately) I have to attend it. So if you like here are some great stories by some of the greatest writers of fanfiction (that I know and read):_

**The Youkai and The Exterminator **_by _**Wheezambu **_(This is a great story, really well written)_

**Spell for Kagome **_by (This story is the type of story where you would say: 'I wish I were Kagome')_

**The Killer Within **_by _**Shaid** _(this…well this is just a great story)_

**My First, My Last, My Only **_by _**OhJoy **_(a story in Kag's eyes. When she cries, u feel that way too) _

**The Beach House **_by _**OhJoy**_ (Great writer, who u can just say: ' I feel the same way)_

**Dead Famous **_by _**Rozefire **_(I have to thank my BFF who said that this story was great & I never listened to her but when I read it, it was so good! Actually without her I would never have heard of …)_

_P.s. Please leave a review, it will be appreciated. _


	2. She did it!

_Thank you so much for all your reviews! And I special thank you to **Lyn **for being my first reviewer! _

_I hope you enjoyed this story as I enjoyed it when I first watched it. _

**_This I have to say but I will only say once:_**

**_I do NOT own Inuyasha, Kagome, or any of the characters nor do I own the very basic story line._**

_To all of you who recognized 'Concrete Rose' being Ashanti's third solo album (NOT including any remix CDs and/or her Christmas albums) you are right. I liked the name and I was having sooo much trouble finding a suitable name._

_Lastly, _

_I am sooo disappointed in you, Hely, I was hoping for your review! _

Please read and review

**Concrete Rose**

**Chapter 2 **_It was her fault!_

Kagome was hit with an understanding that nearly threw her back mentally. She understood why his eyes were so lifeless, so blank. Because, it was lifeless, its soul was blank. And it was like that from the beginning.

Kagome almost shrank back as a wave of… something cold, coming from the baby, hit her. It… it felt like… black magic was at work.

Black magic? Kagome nearly laughed at herself. Back magic? Nah. Too much powerful Mikos here to let Black Magic act. Yet…

"She!" Kagome jumped. She looked at Aunt Hiromi, for she was the one that had screamed. "She kissed him. It was her and her Youkai friend. She hangs around that Inuyasha. He is no good news. His Youkai magic killed my son! My only son!" then she rounded her mad eyes to Kagome and pushed her away from Kikyo, who had been standing near her, saying, "Get away from my daughter! I don't want you killing her, too!"

Keade looked at her daughter, Hiromi, then, as if daring to believe her, she looked at Kagome, eye to eye.

"My dear daughter, I know it must be hard for you to accept the fact that your son was killed by black magic with a clear Youkai core." Keade said to Hiromi, in a clear voice that gave Kagome the impression that her grandma wanted the whole room to hear as well. " But Kagome carries no sign of Youkai blood, nor is her skin stained with it. And does not she give off any demonic aura. I am afraid Kagome just didn't kill your son."

Dramatic silence. Then Keade looked at the baby closely.

"I think that my little grandson was killed before he was born…a clever magic was performed to disguise this factor, so that the baby acted well to his first few breaths of air, then his true state might surface without detection for a good few hours." She looked around at everyone's responds to this new finding.

Kagome's uncle looked down at the baby. Looking deep into his eyes. "I- I- I think he was killed by… um… poison." He said in a booming voice." What looks like … poison food… Brought to the baby through food. Or drink. Anything that's enters the stomach through mouth.

"Food poison?" Kagome and Hiromi said together.

"Yes! So it can't be Lady Kagome." Kagome looked around at the voice. Then found herself surrounded by people. Lots and lots of people all crammed up in this crowded room of Aunt Hiromi's. She felt a sudden urge for fresh air.

She squeezed her way through the thick mass of people. She could almost smell the fresh air coming from the oak doors. Just a few more steps.

She put her hand to the door and was about open it when she heard her grandma's voice call her back. _Sigh. _She was almost out the stuffy room. But, apparently, almost is not good enough. With another huge sigh, Kagome followed Keade's voice, back to where her _dear _Aunt Hiromi was still hysterical and demanding that Kagome was still to blame for the death of her son.

"Where have you gone my _dear _niece? Trying to walk away from the scene of crime are you _niece_? Trying to walk away from your evil work of dark arts aren't you? _Aren't you_?!" Hiromi had her eyes crossed and pointed an accusing finger at Kagome. Poor Kagome looked at her grandma for help.

Keade sighed. "Hiromi dear, I thought we all agreed that Kagome is _not _to blame? I thought we all agreed that is was not dark magic passed though a well - meaning, kind - hearted, kiss, by Kagome. I thought that we agreed that it was something that was passed though to the baby before that baby was born… something like food poisoning? Or any kind of poisoning that was passed though the mouth?"

Kagome looked at her aunt to see how she took Keade's words, and was surprised to see that her aunt was thinking hard. Looks like Keade's words did effect her. Alot.

Then suddenly she screamed. "A - ha! I got it! You!" Kagome was surprised to see that Hiromi was pointing at, not her, but her mother. " You! You lured me, and the rest of us, to believe that it was your daughter, but the treasure of truth was found deep within! Why hadn't I thought of that? It is you! Weren't you the one who had brought me my soup? Because that's the only thing that I have eaten or drunk. Except water and you brought that to me, too." Even before Hiromi stopped, Kagome heard the many murmuring of the many people inside the room.

Many were believing her. But she certainly did_ … not._

"She couldn't! She _wouldn't_!" Kagome cried out as loudly as she could to the crowd. Everybody can't just believe Hiromi, they just … can't.

"My mother would never do something like that. Never. You know my mother; she would never do that! She would never kill someone, especially not a baby!" Kagome cried, desperately, now. She glanced at her grandma, hoping that she would help.

"Hiromi, what proof do you have of that theory?" the old Miko looked tired by the night's events. Kagome suddenly was reminded a bit of Inuyasha, with no idea why.

"_Proof_?" she sounded as though those words were, to her meaningless, and unnecessary. "Why, by the Lord of the Skies, would I need proof? You saw, with your own eyes, that it was my sister - in - law that had brought me my food for the past few days, while I was in my bed due to the pain my baby brought me. Hadn't you heard, with you own ears, that she told me she made the food by her self? With a little bit of help from the kitchens? You heard as she told me to enjoy my food, little do I know it was meant to kill my little baby. Mind you, the last soup did taste a little bit different."

Ok, she had done it. The whole room went quiet. Even Keade was quiet. Kagome was, too. For she knew that it was true that her mother _had_ given Aunt Hiromi her food. It was true that Kagome's mother _had _said she made the food herself, with a little bit of help from the kitchen servants of course. But what's not true is that her mother poisoned the food. It's not true. It can't be true. Can it?

* * *

"Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha had spent a good half the morning looking for Kagome. And he had finally found her looking oh - so - depressed sitting by herself under a huge willow tree. If it weren't for his great sense of smell, he probably would have never found her.

Kagome, who was sitting under the tree, painting; trying to forget the events of last night. But the images kept flashing before her eyes. Her baby cousin's glassy, blank eyes… Aunt Hiromi's hysterical look… and finally after Aunt Hiromi's last outburst, her -

Inuyasha's voice broke though her thoughts. "Kagome, are you, ok? You look a bit down. Did you mom and dad scold you for coming in later then you were expected for you Aunt Hiromi? What are you painting?" he leaned in closer to Kagome and looked at her painting. It featured a girl with pigtails (that was probably Kagome) standing beside a boy with white hair, dog ears, carrying a sword (Inuyasha was sure that was him) and behind Kagome was her parents (he can tell because Kagome's dad was carrying a crystal hilt dagger and Kagome's mom was wearing the same jeweled hairpin that she always wore). They were all smiling in the picture.

Suddenly a great tear dropped on the inky painting. It made a little smudge in the painting.

"This is how things should be. But it's not! It never was! It never will be!" Kagome wailed.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said with a concerned look on his face. "What's wrong? You can tell me."

"Nothing is wr - oh, Inuyasha, everything is wrong!" she began to cry. She began to sob so uncontrollably, that Inuyasha, leaning against the tree wrapped his arms around her and gave her his shoulder to cry on. He drew circles on her back until she stopped crying so hard and he asked; "Kagome, what's wrong? You can tell me."

"My-cousin-came-out-dead-due-to-black-magic-and-my-mom-is-the-convinced-murderer-and-now-she-is-to-be-casted-out-to-the-land-across-the-lake-to-the-east-and-I-am… I am to… I am … to…" at this point, Kagome was crying so hard her stomach hurt. She couldn't continue. Even with Inuyasha urging her to, she couldn't. But Kagome took a deep breath to calm herself, she said; "…and I am to - hic - … to… go to Miko school and - hic - not to come back till 10 years… and when I do… I have to… I have to - hic - li - live with m - my mom and …- hic - "

Inuyasha looked at her for a long minute as if unable to believe her. Then he said slowly, " So your Aunt Hiromi's baby turned out to dead due to black magic? Am I correct?" Kagome nodded still hiccuping "and somehow your mother is the convicted murderer?" Kagome nodded again "So now your mother is to be sent to the land across the lake? And you with her?"

"Yes, but I must go to Miko school for 10 years, when I return I must go live with her." said Kagome, forced calm, hardly holding in a hiccough. Then she held the painting to Inuyasha and said; "Will you have this? This will be like reminder of each other…" she look away, unable to look at Inuyasha any more.

"Kagome… you must go away?" Inuyasha's eyes grew brighter and brighter. Kagome felt like she was losing her friend all over again.

"I have to, but I promise that I will see you again. I hope that the Lord will grant me my wish. But right now I can do little about what is to be done." She felt stronger; her voice felt stronger. Perhaps it was the sight of her half demon friend about to cry, or maybe it was the unfairness her mother had to endure, anyhow it felt to her that she was the one who had to be brave about it all.

"Kagome, you're not crying are you?" Inuyasha asked almost curiously, peering into her face. "Listen, in 10 years time, you and I will meet at the fields where kids and their parents would light firecrackers on New Years. Then we shall be able to see each other."

Kagome nodded.

_In ten years time_. _This may be the last time I see you, until that day when I will meet you at the fields_._ I hope that we get to see each other on that day, or any old day. Yes. Any day that I get to see you is a day I shall remember._

_Take care, and be there when I come to see you. _

* * *

The next chapter will be about the time when Kagome comes back.

I hope you enjoy the story and give poor Helen feedback on how to improve her writing, cuz obviously she ain't J.K. Rowling.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and spread news that _moi _is back with a new story to tell y'all.

By the way, I desperately need a beta… anyone interested?

Plz press that _little _button on the bottom left-hand side, I would really appreciate it


	3. 11 Years From Then

_Thank you all you reviewers! Thank you for lightening my sprits just for that day. _

_But I would like to thank **Wheezambu **(I hope I spelled it right) for taking your time out of your busy schedule to review my story. I just love your story writing._

_**Everyone go read Wheezambu's Fics! They're so good!** _

**_

* * *

Concrete Rose_**

_**Chapter 3 **11 years from then._

11 years ago.

11 years ago, her mom was accused of poisoning her baby cousin.

11 years ago, she said goodbye to the best friend that had thought her so much.

11 years ago, she left the only life she knew. The life of riches, of vast gardens, and of getting what she wanted. And entered a world of working from dawn to dusk, just to keep food on her table.

But that was 11 years ago. And Kagome, now a qualified priestess, a master archer, and a stunningly beautiful woman was back. But the town seems to have forgotten her, for she could walk through the streets, starting a bit skittish a first, but keeping her confidence, without any type of disguises. Had she really grown that much over the past 11 years? Or was it just because people recognize her, but just don't want to have anything to do with her? Rather forget her? Or was it because people were asked to never mention her?

But now life seems to have settled down for her. She was beginning to get used to waking up at dawn and going down to the dock. Wheeling a cart full of fish to the army grounds as her job. The army is setting up a camp in the borders of the king's (her _father's_) land. She knew Inuyasha would be there. She had seen him _how _many times. But even with Sango's urging. She can't disobey her mother. She can't disobey her anymore. She even purposely missed out on the day she was suppose to meet Inuyasha in the field where kids would lit firecrackers.

But she knew she couldn't go. She couldn't see him. Not after the incident with Hiromi's son.

Then there was Kikyo, her _cousin_, Kikyo. Inuyasha had been in her company everywhere. Was she, Kagome, the Purified Priestess, not at all so pure, and had let the green eyed monster of jealousy and hate enter her? Nope, not this priestess.

She had convinced herself, many, many times that Inuyasha was merely working with her lookalike for military purposes. But maybe, maybe… Inuyasha would forget her? He had not recognized her on the many, many occasions that she had smiled at him. He on the other hand, had known her since last year as 'Lilly'. Lilly. Simple enough, mysterious, Lilly. He hasn't a clue! Dimwit.

"Oh, Kagome. Please pull your head out of La La land? Your cart is ready, it's already filled with fish, get a move on already!" Kagome looked up from her pool of thoughts. Sango laughed from behind her. Sango. Her friend, Sango. Her _best _friend, Sango, best friend after Inuyasha, of course.

Ok, let's talk about Sango. She is a demon slayer. One of the best demon slayers in the world, according to Kagome, a very confident Sango, her brother Kohaku, his best friend (Kagome's brother), Kagome's best bud Inuyasha, and Sango's childhood friend (some butt name Miroku). She knows not to call Kagome, well, Kagome, but she claims she loves that name. Something very sad happened to her while she was here, in the village across the river slaying demons. Her whole family was killed in a battle with a demon, she, and her kid brother, Kohaku, survived.

_At that time, Sango was only 12,_ (that's 2 years after I left Inuyasha) _she and her brother stumbled onto Kagome's doorstep,_ Kagome's mother recalls after her Kagome's first night back. Kagome's grandpa had refused to let the poor child and her (at that time) 5 year old brother die. Even though it happened was 9 years ago, Kagome stills feels for the no-longer-orphan girl, and her no-longer-orphan brother (who's now 15. Sango always complains about how he _gets into _her business. Otherwise always butting in and finding out who fancies his sister and who wants her dead).

Kagome looked at Sango as seriously as she can possibly get. But the look of amusement creasing her friend pretty features was really cracking her up. At last, she gave up and pushed her cart full of fish (Pushing stinking barrels of fish from the docks at the one end of the town, to the army ground 30 miles east AND back (30 miles) to the dock and then she gets paid, along with Sango of course. The job didn't, in her opinion, suit a princess) shakily though the docks, crowed of buyers and sellers buying and selling their fish.

"By the Lord of the Skies, Sango, do you honestly think that the army will be able to eat this much fish? Don't you think we should take just a few fishes? You know, a special treat just for me you and Kohaku for lunch?" Kagome looked at the gleaming fishes just waiting there to be de-scaled, fried and eaten.

"I know you may want to do that but you know it's the wrong thing to do. And besides, you'll finally get to meet that butt named Miroku, you love to say that. Anyway, he's gonna get us into that new noodle shop that just opened near the temple. He said something about charmed the owner's daughter or something like that. I wonder what that means…" Sango went on a full blabber about almost everything and anything that she lay her eyes to. Kagome found herself tuning in and out. Sango went on for about 25 miles (_I wonder if she works her mouth as much as she works her body? _Kagome couldn't help but think to herself.)

Then she saw something that truly amazed her. Her tree. No, no, no, not her tree. It was same tree that she and Inuyasha had taking care of when it was still a seedling. Kagome's grandma had taught her some nice spells that help the tree magically grow. And it did! It did magically grow.

Before she could stop herself, a full-speed flow of memories played before her eyes. Inuyasha and she were begging their teacher for a piece of the magic tree so they can take care of it themselves. She and Inuyasha rushing their dinners to water the tree or watch it grow… Kagome felt a tear slip down her cheek.

Kagome remembered the last time she had seen the tree. It barley touched her shoulder. Now, now it was as high as the sky. It was to reach the Lord of the Skies; it was to grant the wishes of those who gave oranges attached to the yellow paper used for praying. It was used for granting wishes… just as she and Inuyasha would have wanted it to be used for. She smiled and wiped away her tears. Now it shall light hearts with hope. Now it shall touch the Lord… the Lord…

Kagome was so enveloped in her thoughts that she didn't even notice her steps towards the monk with the yellow praying paper, and the oranges. She hardly noticed that she had paid a yen for a piece of paper. Then she was snapped out of her thoughts when something came out of nowhere and rubbed her _ass._

She screamed like there was no tomorrow.

She screamed and screamed until everybody around the tree went quiet. She screamed until Sango's reassuring voiced said: "It all right Kagome. It's only the monk giving you a pat on the bum to make sure you're not under-loved. Oh did I say monk? I meant hentai." She sounded casual, looking up at her, Kagome smiled back, and she glared at all the passer-by until they had all stopped staring at her like she's crazy. Then she laughed her head off as she watched the hentai monk get hit by the boomerang babe.

"This is Miroku. I think I've asked you like a thousand times to quit your perverted ways. Exspeailly around me." Sango looked at the monk with complete disgust on her pretty face.

"Some butt named Miroku?" Kagome asked with a smile at the monk, whose new made bump you can practically watch grow bigger and redder.

"Butt…?" Miroku's eyes wandered to Kagome's and Sango's backsides, earning him another big, red, bump on top of the first one.

"Sango, now my bump has bumps. Kiss it, it'll become better. Come on girls…" Sango was about to hit him one more time, but Kagome caught her hand as it went to her boomerang and stopped her from hitting the poor man again.

"Hey shouldn't we better get going?" Sango looked at one last time at Miroku with such disgust that one might think that she wants nothing better than to drag her boomerang across his neck and cleanly chop it off.

"Yea, we should." And with that they went along their way with Miroku tagging behind. Before long, they were in the army grounds. Kagome has never been so close to the palace than this time of the day. She always gets so nervous. Without fail. Then her mind would immediately be hit with questions. What if Kagome sees her father? What if she would be recognized and she was banned or else? What if Hiromi sees her? What if…

"Kagome, come. We have to go and get away from Mr.Hentai," said Sango, waving her arms.

"Ok, coming." My Gosh…

So they walked through the wooden palisade gate. So at the sight of the usual two girls with the food, the big door guy let them in. So they wheel the carts of fish in. they walked and talked to the people in the army ground. First was the old man, Todtaside, who was fixing weapons with the help of his fire breath. They said hi to him but left as fast as hell, cause they knew the old man has a HUGE appetite. They dropped of their fish in kitchens. And since they still had time, they stayed to grabbed a free lunch (like always) and the walked and talked throughout the whole army grounds. At last they walked themselves straight to the commanders tent (actually they didn't accidentally walked themselves here. Kagome accidentally on purpose walked them here. She wanted to see Inuyasha. Tee Hee.)

Suddenly, a man with silver hair came out of the tent. Inuyasha. Kagome's heartbeat quickened; she stopped breathing; the butterflies in her stomach gave her stomachaches. _Inuyasha,_ she mentally told herself, _I am so glad you are well. I've missed you. LOOK at me!_ Right he can't. Cause I'm Lilly. Plain old Lilly. Sigh.

Then Inuyasha looked at her.

"Oh, Sango and… how are you again?" Inuyasha looked at her, confusion creasing his face. "Oh you must Lilly… you look a bit like my best friend… no, I must miss her way too much… so, I take it that lunch is here?" Sango, who had been laughing her ass off, nodded. Kagome smiled. So Inuyasha had NOT forgotten her. That made her feel so happy.

"So Inuyasha," Kagome said as they made it together for the kitchen tent, "tell me about this friend of yours. It had better not be boy" Inuyasha laughed.

"No, it not a boy. It a girl actually. She left like 11 years ago. It was so long. We met each other in school and well we started hanging together ever since we got this tree from the teacher."

"The tree? What tree?" Kagome knew exactly what tree he was talking about but it felt so good to hear Inuyasha talk about her that she couldn't resist.

"The tree down in the center of the town of course. The one everyone used for pray. The girl, Kagome, her ancestor was Midoriku, you know Midoriku right?" Kagome nodded, quite satisfied, Inuyasha went on. "Well, Kagome came from this whole line of powerful Mikos, so her grandma helped us with the tree that it grew so tall now. Everyone use it for praying, I feel so good about it. And if Kagome was here, she would feel that way as well." Kagome nodded. Great minds really do think alike.

"So what happened to the girl? What happened to Kagome?" Sango popped in.

Inuyasha's eyes darkened. "One night," he began, "on Kagome's 10th birthday, something bad happed. You know Hiromi?" Kagome and Sango both nodded furiously. "Well she had this son. Kagome said that a few hours after it was born, it died." Sango gasped dramatically. "It was killed by Black Magic. And you know that Black Magic has a Youkai core, right? Well Kagome didn't tell me this, but I figured that the only reason Kagome got blamed was that she hangs around me. But her mom got blamed cause there was no proof that Kagome did it, so Hiromi pinned it on her mom. But this time there was proof. Her mom brings Hiromi her meals and everyone knows that it's true. So because Kagome's mom was convicted of using black magic, she was exiled. And Kagome with her."

"That's such a sad story." Sango said finally. Kagome had refused to ever speak of the day she was exiled. _It was too painful to speak of_; Kagome had said countless times. Now Sango can finally hear it.

They walked in silence for a few minutes until an old man, cut across them walking as fast as he could on a walking stick.

"Oh, Inuyasha, who are they?" he turned to face them, and pointing his walking stick threateningly at them.

"Myouga, are you sure you should be walking all around the camp like that?" Inuyasha asked in mock concern.

"Why would you care Lord Inuyasha? Anyway, I came here to ask you if I could put an order to make more poisoned arrows… So can I?"

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever."

"Are you two girls in the army?" Myouga turned on the girls suddenly.

"No, Myouga, they're the food people they bring in food. They can't - " but Inuyasha was cut off by the wrinkly prune.

"Nonsense! These girls can work finely! See! This girl wears the garments of the demon slayers! She'll do fine! And this girl can help in the kitchens! Will you help us? We have a -er- problem today and we need as many people just to be on the safe side." Myouga gave a strange look in Inuyasha's direction, as if afraid of what Inuyasha would do.

"Um…" Kagome began, but Sango cut into her with quick 'sure!'

Kagome really couldn't resist. But she didn't ponder hard enough to notice the miserable look on Inuyasha's face. He really didn't want Sango and her to stay the night.

_I wonder why?_

_

* * *

Well . :sigh:. __Another chapter finished. Did you guys like it?_

_Well I really don't have anything to say. _

_So leave a review. It'll be appreciated. _

_and thnx to hely for reviewin i kno u couln't get in bfor i wonder why?_


	4. Ayame

_I wanna **thank you** for all your reviews._

_I have got nothing better to say so enjoy. _

_But don't you **wish I had told** u how this story would end?_

_Yes. I should tell you how Kagome and Inuyasha **would finally meet**. _

_But, nah**… I change my mind…**_

_Maybe I should… no, I think I'll just tell you… that… Inuyasha & Kagome will live happily ever after?_

_Yes, I know **what y'all thinking** 'if she has nothing better to tell, then why is she making us read this?' well too bad you already wasted 30 seconds **of your life** reading this crap. _

_**

* * *

**_

Concrete Rose

_**Chapter 4 **Ayame_

Kagome rushed about the kitchen tent. Everywhere, everybody was busy. Kagome had never been here before and sort of marveled at the sight. She had never knew how busy everybody can get; running this way and that; taking this ingredient and putting it here: taking that cutlery and using it there. Kagome's kitchen at home is never this busy or this big or this hot and stuffy, but for some reason, Kagome felt like this is the place where she belongs.

Night has just fallen. And the kitchen cooks were getting a bit nervous about something. And unable to stand the tenseness and having no idea what's causing it, Kagome walked out through the beige, flapping door and walk out into the night sky, full of stars.

"Hi!" Kagome, in desperate need of conversation, said, smiling, to a sweet-looking girl with auburn pigtails. Who was sitting by her self, looking sort of depressed.

"Oh… hi," she said with her eyebrows raised. "Um… My name is Ayame. And- and I'm a wolf demon…" she said quite unsure.

"Oh, you are? I'm Kagome, I'm a girl that fetches the fish you guys are cooking."

"Oh! I always wonder how we get so much fish…" the auburn-hair girl said looking at her hands, which was covered in many cuts, and half of them still bleeding and shinning red. She seemed unaware of what she did.

But Kagome gasped. Ayame, suddenly realizing, shoved her hands in the pocket of her shirt, and looked around at the tent filled field and the moonless sky. Leaning on the tent pole, looking anywhere but at Kagome.

"Ayame! What happen to you?" Kagome was feeling like an over- protective mother, but her new friend cannot have so much uncountable cuts, not without tell her what happened! But her mind jumped instantly to _abuse._

"Ayame! Tell me what happened to you! Why were you so reluctant to tell me about your being a demon? Do people here treat you unkindly? Is it because of your demon blood? But you should be proud of your demon blood, Ayame! Ayame! Answer me!"

"**OK!** Ok, I will just give me a chance will you? Sheesh! Are you done now? I know you're just worried about me. But can we sit down on something and then talk about this?" Ayame looked at Kagome. Kagome sighed and nodded.

Finally, they agreed that the flat rock beside the kitchen tent was a good place to sit and talk.

"Ok, as you know, I'm a wolf demon. And as a wolf demon, especially if you're a girl, you must be married off, arranged, I mean, to bond one clan with another. I am a daughter of a clan leader. And it also happens that my clan is the one with most lands, compared to the other clans in the east. We also have thousands of people from different tribes. My tribe is also well known for having beautiful women. Well anyway, I was supposed to marry a wolf by the name of Koga, prince of the Northern Mountains. He is handsome, yes, but a player; a bachelor; someone who would say you're beautiful just to taste you in bed. And when he is tried of you, he will throw you in the dirt like you're nothing. I don't want to marry him. But marrying him would mean a joining of two very powerful tribes and my tribe would also have a piece of Koga's land. I was extremely unhappy with the decision. So during the feast before the marriage, I ran away. I ran as swift as my wolf legs would carry me. My legs had never failed me, and it didn't that time, either. And I came here. And I've been working here ever since." Ayame breathed out a sigh.

"But, Ayame, you still haven't told me why you keep getting so much scratches… is it because the other people treat you poorly because of your demon blood?" Kagome asked as soothing as she could.

"Well… not really. It's just that de- scaling the fish … well it gives me all these cuts. _But_ I'm not complaining because I like it here. If people start hating on me, I might just be kicked out. And what will I do for a living?"

"Ayame, I'm a priestess, I know when I'm being lied to. You and I both know the reason the people here are treating you this way is because of your demon heritage. Don't lie to yourself, you know that you don't deserve - " she never got the chance to finish, for at that minute, a thunderous crash disturbed the already busy atmosphere. The work around them stopped as if their source of energy was cut by scissors, and was replaced by an atmosphere of confusion, shouts, and everyone running around. Someone even shouted 'It's here!'

Kagome looked at Ayame. _So, everyone knew something like this would happen. Everyone except me. _But before she could ask Ayame anything, a mob of running, people came and they lost each other in the crowd.

When the crowd of people finally spread apart, Kagome found herself beside a part of wooden palisade surrounding the army grounds. The only difference was that this part was torn down, and all around it, was just dust. Standing there was a sender … demon (Kagome could tell by his demonic aura). Then, by the torches' fire, Kagome saw silver.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out, but instantly regretted it, for the demon looked at her. Then the dust and smoke cleared, and there, in the middle of the splintered wood from the palisade, was a surprisingly beautiful young man. He had white hair up to his waist. No, way past his waist. And he had purple markings on each side of his cheeks, and a crescent moon marking on his forehead. Although he was not Inuyasha, he had silvery hair just like him that showed that he was somehow related to him. A name came suddenly to her mind.

_Sesshamoru._

Sesshamoru was Inuyasha's half- brother, connected by father. Inuyasha has always said he hated him. Because his father had always portrayed him as a perfect example of demonic pride. But his wife had been a mortal. One of Kagome's 7 beautiful aunts. And, to her horror, her aunt had been slain in his arms. Just before the birth of her first child.

"How dare you call me that half - bred? That disgrace of demon blood? Your error should be paid with you life!" and with that, he moved forward with amazing, deadly speed. Just as Kagome was about to scream her lungs out, he was cut off suddenly with a flying boomerang.

"Kagome run!" Sango hollered above her. And she dodged as Sesshamoru threw a blast of energy at her.

So taking Sango's advice, she ran for it.

Looking back, she saw Sango throwing the boomerang again and again and again. But she kept on missing. That demon! He is making a sport out of her!

"Lilly!"

Kagome turned. A man was loading something into this barrel.

"Don't just stand there, Lilly! Help me!" Oh, it really was him that had spoken to her. But how the hell did he know her name? Fake name that is.

So, she went and she helped him put amazingly heavy small bag into the barrel. Through it, Kagome sworn she had heard 'damn this stupid body!' but she could be sure.

By this time, there was pure confusion around Her and the man she was helping. Though Kagome was pretty terrified with her encounter of Inuyasha's older brother, she just couldn't help but stop what she was doing in order to look around. But she hardly observed anything when the man's snappish tone brought her down to earth.

"Lilly! If you don't hurry, our friend Sango will get killed!" _oh so he knows Sango, too. _And with that he put the last bag of 'stuff' in the barrel and tried to push it, but couldn't so Kagome helped him_. What kind of stuff is in there strong enough to kill someone like Sesshoumaru?_ Kagome was about to ask the man when he lit it and it basted off like a firecracker.

Miasma.

_That's _what was in the bags. Sango! What if it harmed her! But, to Kagome's relief, Sango jumped out of the miasma cloud. Weak, bloodstained, but ok. And a trail of thinning miasma, leading away, told her that Sesshoumaru turned out ok, too. Not that she cares.

But someone did get hurt. Someone took the miasma as a diversion and fired an arrow.

Right in the man's chest

Nice and deep.

_

* * *

On your way out, leave a review._

HELP WANTED!

Anyone who thinks they are good betas

Pros: they get to read the chapter before anyone

else does ;-)

Cons: you'll have to wait some time before you actually

check my writing… :-)

_Apply!_


	5. The Blue Embroidery

_**You guys all want longer chapters. I am sorry but I don't decide how long my chapters are, they decide for themselves and it doesn't sound right when I push the boundaries and drag on a chapter.**_

_**So plz enjoy chapter 5.**_

**Concrete Rose **

**Chapter 5 **_The Golden Embroidery _

_But someone did get hurt. Someone took the miasma as a diversion to shoot an arrow._

_Right into the man's chest._

_Nice and deep. _

Kagome was stunned.

She just stood there while the man she helped was there at her feet bleeding to death.

Sango, who just got away from the miasma, crawled panting to lie down beside her. She took a gasping breath, and said, "Kagome! Don't just stand there! You have your herbs, you have trained. Use your magic and save him before it's too late!"

_That _seemed to work. Kagome snapped out of her trance of horror and pulled out her herb pouch. Ginseng for health, and luck; jasmine for healing; cinnamon for protection; and finally, oil from orange peel to stop the bleeding. Kagome took out a blue cloth and tied everything in it.

Kagome pulled out the arrow form the man's chest; his breathing was shallow, and she could almost feel how hard it was for that poor man just to breathe. She went on her knees to pray to the Lord of the Skies like she did when she and Inuyasha were still little. Then, she took the little blue bag and placed it on the man's chest. She put her hand on his chest right above the blue bag and watched as it took awhile for her medicine to sink in, but it eventually did stopped bleeding, and the wound started to close until there was nothing but a scar.

Sango looked at her in disbelief._ Wow,_ she thought, _that girl has some power_. Then she realized that people started to look and form a circle around the black - haired man, she agreed that it was the time to go.

Sango grabbed Kagome by her forearm and started to drag her along. But Kagome protested.

"Sango, we can't just leave the guy like that! He is so helpless! We have to go back and at lest bring him to the medical tent. Sango!"

"Kagome, stop it will you? That man will be fine! And yes we can leave him like that. Can't you see that crowed of onlookers? I thought you weren't supposed to be performing magic like that. I thought your mother said that you're supposed to be Lilly! Lilly doesn't have magical powers of a priestess!"

"OK! Sango I get it ok? Stop yelling at me! We'll just go home. Happy?"

* * *

Inuyasha jolted awake and found himself in the medical tent.

_Medical tent?_ How the hell did he end up in the medical tent? He tried to sit up, but he was forced back down.

"Inuyasha, you impatient young master! Lie back down." Inuyasha saw the ugly, wrinkled face of his faithful servant, Myouga, peering back at him, half-impatient and half-worried.

"Don't tell me what to do!" he snapped back. He racked his brain into bits trying to figure out what exactly happened that got him here. _Here_ out of all places. But he just couldn't figure out what happed after the arrow hit him, except for the pain in his chest. He put his hand in the place where the arrow should be. But instead he found a little bag, stiff with blood. _His blood_. He opened it. Surprisingly the content inside was not soaked in his blood. He sniffed it… ginseng… jasmine… cinnamon… and a bitter smell of orange…

_Why are these in there?_ That question really stumped him. Who put those in there? _That_ was a better and more confusing question.

"Myouga was there some sort of… herbal priestess here? Yesterday?" Myouga looked confused at the question.

"No… why would you ask?"

"I don't know… I think someone use some sort of… um… herbs here to… I don't know heal me from yesterday when I was human."

"I don't think there are any priestesses here that I know of…"

"I think I cracked my head after I feel yesterday… Myouga? I think I'll go out for a walk… ok with you?"

"Yes, yes I think you should take a walk, too." But Inuyasha knew Myouga wasn't paying attention at all. He was too busy examining a piece herb from the blue cloth.

"Inuyasha, this is cinnamon… did you know that cinnamon gives you a little bit of physical protection on wounds? Few know this… I think the only one in this village who really knows their herbs and medicines is Lady Keade."

"Kagome's grandma?"

"Yup."

Just then Inuyasha caught sight of something in the inner, dry part of the cloth. _A golden embodied lion_. Suddenly something fluttered across his memory, like a little shadow of a doubt. Someone's delicate and small fingers made this same golden lion on blue silk cloth, years and years ago. Maybe a little more then a decade ago.

Inuyasha had been small back then. 8. He had been 8 back then when he watched this happen over her slim shoulders. He had been impatient back then when he watched it happen. He had wanted to show her some nasty bugs he had found close to the stream. And then at long last, he watched as she finished the finishing touches and sewed in her name. Left corner. Her name was on the left corner.

Inuyasha snatched the cloth away from the old man's hands and ran to the water pail in the corner. He put the cloth into the pail and washed furiously until all his blood had been washed way.

And it was _still_ there. Her name. **K-A-G-O-M-E**. The name was there in gold thread. It shocked him though. Inuyasha couldn't believe it. Kagome was here and he didn't even know. He flattened the wet silk cloth on the palm of his hand, and just stared at it. Then he sighed and decided to take a walk under a certain tree that held so much memories of her.

Inuyasha got to the giant tree in less then 5 minutes. He paid a yen for a prayer paper and an orange. He tied the yellow paper to the orange and on it he wrote: Kagome I hope you'll come out of hiding and tell me where you are. I missed you come back to me.

Then he threw it up onto a branch and he prayed to the Lord of the skies that the message would be answered and granted. And, as if a response, his orange hit a branch and the branch swayed. It brought down several oranges tied to prayer paper. And one of them accidentally whacked him on the head! It bounced off and onto his hand.

* * *

"Kagome! **You did WHAT?** I don't believe you! First you worry me to the seven hells and then you tell me you used you magic? Kagome, Kagome, what am I going to do with you? You landed us this hut by hanging with that half- blood _Inuyasha_ then are you trying to Endanger us by using your magic? Lord, what have I done to get this curse of a daughter?" Kagome's mom has been at it for about last 24 hours. Not literally, but you get what I mean.

"Miss, Kagome couldn't have just left him… he would've died."

"Sango, can you stay out of this?"

"Yes, miss. But…"

"I said stay out" Sango bowed her head and didn't say anymore.

"Now Kagome - "

Kagome almost knew what her mother was going to say and she had just about enough.

"I know, mother, I should've left him to die! ' Cause you would'vedone it! You know what? I think you are shellfish and unkind! _Mother_. But just cause you wouldn't have saved him even if you could doesn't mean I have to do the same. I believe that I have powers to help. Or else -"

"Kagome, I'm not saying you should leave him to die, I was just - " she looked taken- aback.

"Just what?" the younger girl shot back.

Kohaku looked on the shouting match, moving back and forth like tennis. Mother vs. daughter. It was too ugly to watch he ran out of the house and away from the shouting until the only sound was the rushing waterfall and rapids. Where, in the midst was a silver- haired man with red marking on his cheeks. And he was looking straight at him.

_

* * *

Oh Lord, help me deliver the message to him! I wish the world would forgive_

_the incident with Hiromi! I wish Inuyasha and I can live a life where demons_

_and mere mortals can get along. I hope I see Inuyasha soon. Oh Lord, help me! _

_Please answer my prayer Kagome _

Inuyasha's eyes widened. As he read and re- read the words, he saw that a tear had fallen from his cheeks and to the yellow paper. Suddenly he felt the same as he did 11 years ago when he had chased Kagome's carriage (and failed to catch it) in the pouring rain. He felt lost. Abandoned. Torn apart as the carriage rode farther and farther into the mountain, away from him, from the village. Closer to the Temple of Midoriko, the Miko school.

Now that she had returned, probably here for more than a year, she had made no attempt to see him. But she comes to save him. Why hadn't she stayed until he had resumed half- demon form? Why did she just leave? If she had saved him, then why hadn't she stayed to make sure he was ok?

Why did she just leave?

Is it because she didn't want to see him? Is it because she doesn't like him anymore? Come to think of it, she wasn't at the field of fireworks when she promised. Why?

Could it be that she wants nothing to do with him?

_**I know this is short. Sorry.**_

_**Leave a review. **_


	6. Just promise me, ok?

**_Well... Im so sorry the update took so long. I think im gonna update one more time before skool starts._**

**_IF you are interested check out my Teen Titans OneShot 'Crater 4 U' itz TOTALLY Robin/Star_**

**_There's a surprise for you all at the end :-D_**

**_Anyways, ill just shut my trap and let you read my story..._**

**

* * *

Concrete Rose**

**Chapter 6 **Just promise me ok?

Inuyasha toke a cool drink from the stream that starts at the topmost top of the mountain you can' t even see from the village - like- city. He cupped a handful of water and stared in it. Of course he saw his reflection staring back at him. He sighed and drunk it.

Kagome was back in this village… he had no idea… how come he never knew? He was so frustrated! He was so mad he went to the nearby tree and punched it so hard his fists went right through it, creating a hole and caused all the birds to fly out. _Kagome!_ He wanted to scream. All this time, though unknown to Inuyasha, a young raven- haired girl watched him and flinched as Inuyasha's fist began to bleed.

* * *

Kagome walked out of the fuming mad… she couldn't stand her mother! She was such a - a - cold hearted baka! She knew she shouldn't say that about her mother but she couldn't help _thinking_ it. She was just doing a good for the sake of the less unfortunate! Kagome sighed and stopped her battle with herself. She was about to go down the hill to the stream when a noise like something big and heavy crashing into something else and breaking, scared her shitless.

She looked down the hill and saw a certain silver haired man pulled his fist out of the tree he had just drilled through. She watched as he looked up at the darkening sky and winced as the blood from his hand dripped down onto the ground and trailed after him as he turned and left. She was relieved as Sango came to her in the same direction as Kagome, herself, had a few minutes ago.

"Kagome, we should go eat… " The demon slayer said as she approached the younger girl, who paid her no attention and kept staring at the ripping surface of the stream. Looking at the mix of oranges and reds yellows and blues.

"Kagome, I said I think we should go eat." Sango tried again louder.

"I know what you and I'm coming." Kagome turned abruptly and walked of in the direction they both came.

* * *

A few days after the accident with Inuyasha, Kagome's mom finally let Sango and Kagome go back to the place to work. She made them swear not to reveal Kagome's identity but she says that she trusts the girls now that they've learned a so-called 'lesson'. But Kagome suspects she needs the money that Sango and her make.

She arrived at the grounds and to her surprise, she saw Inuyasha in the front gate. Kagome's heart jumped to her mouth. What if her foolish save did blow her cover? What if she and Sango were never allowed to come back here and her family was forced to move to some poor countryside village?

But the thoughts stopped running wild after Inuyasha walked over to them and said hi.

"Um… hey…" Kagome said back without looking at him.

"Um… do any of you know any priestesses that may have came here? Ah, heck, you probably wouldn't know. Well good day. Bye."

And with that he walked away.

"Do you think he knows? What if he somehow found out about me being Kagome?" Kagome gave a fearful glance at her best friend.

"I don't think so, look at the way he is asking everyone. I- I think you should tell him. Cause your really breaking- "

"NO! I can't… Sango you don't understand! If anyone knows we would have to move."

"Ah, but _I_ already know." They spun around to see Ayame walking slowly towards them. "There are demons… and _half_ demons here."

"So?" Sango said with her eyes narrowed. She didn't trust this new pig-tailed wolf demon.

"So… they have great sense of hearing." Ayame tilted her head towards Inuyasha who was just a few meters away from them. "No doubt he already knows."

"NO! I mean… let's just pray he doesn't. For our sake."

Kagome grabbed Sango by the arm and led her away… towards the kitchens where she's supposed to be, leaving Ayame. She used to be so nice… what happened to her? But she thought of that matter no more, for there were work in the Kitchens and she needed to get straight to it.

* * *

Inuyasha froze in mid sentence. He looked at the beautiful young lady that he had known as Lilly. She was Kagome? For, like Ayame had told them, he had heard the whole conversation after he had left. Now he stopped questioning. There was no need. He had found the girl that was his best friend a little more then a decade ago.

She was here. He remembered when Lilly first entered the military as the new food delivery girl and a new servant girl. She had been Sango's best friend. And Sango was a good friend of his. Oh… Kagome had done her work well. No body had known. No doubt, she was the one who saved him. She had also sacrificed her favorite silk handkerchief in the process. Now… he smiled to himself as he thought of this, he would return the handkerchief to their rightful owners.

He followed the girls, barely able to control his excitement. It was almost noon. So Kagome should be in the kitchen working to prepare lunch for the military. Hopefully he can draw her out for a little one on one chat somewhere they can't be disturbed.

Inuyasha opened the flap and looked around. Kagome wasn't there! He grabbed the nearest person by the arm and asked her where Lilly had gone. She answered him with a curt 'I don't know who you're talking about, Master Inuyasha. Is there anything we can do for you?'

"Yea there is, you can tell me where Kag- Lilly had gone." He mumbled his voice just above audible.

"Well, I'm sorry, Mas-"

"Inuyasha?" A girl voice stopped the worker's short.

"Sango, where's Lilly?"

"Lilly? Why are you looking for Lilly?" Sango looked confused. Inuyasha sighed. His patience was getting short.

"Look, just tell me."

"Ok… she went to the only building in the grounds. Apparently, Inutaisho just came back from some place and wanted a hot, steaming bath. So Lilly is there attending to the fire. Inuyasha, why-"

"Thanks, Sango!" he ran to towards the only actual building here. The place where his father lived. And from what Sango said, Inutaisho had gotten back from his long travel across the land to the high king of another country. Inuyasha was sure the journey was going to be way longer.

Well he was here. The ugly brown building. This is where Inuyasha finds out why Kagome hadn't been where she was supposed to be, a year ago. In the grassy grounds where fireworks could be seen lighting up the sky.

The air inside was warm, and the place smelled of rotting wood. Probably the result of when the owner of the house can be away from it for months at a time. But he walked on without meeting anybody until he came to a door to the basement of the rotting house. That's where he'll find Kagome or Lilly, he figured. Since the heating is at the bottom. So he walked down the stairs and walked to the place where he was directly above the huge bathroom upstairs. And then he saw her.

She was standing beside a large furnace. Her clothes were a bit soot-y and her hand was covered in soot. But she a bow and arrow drawn, and the arrow was pointing at his heart. _Don't, _he silently pleaded,_ you broke my heart enough in the past years…_

"Lilly?" he saw a visibly relax.

"Inuyasha… how did you know I was here?" she said as she set down her bow and arrow.

"Word spreads… um… Lilly?"

"Yea."

"I know who you are."

Kagome let out a nervous chuckle. But her mind was racing. How did he know? Sango. What did she tell him? Did she betray her? How could she? How dare she? But Kagome decided to play dumb. "Of course you know who I am… you've worked with me for a year."

"No… you know what I mean… Kagome." Kagome's eyes widened.

"Kagome? Wha- what are you talking about?"

Inuyasha was pissed. How could she play dumb, after all those years? Didn't she care? "Kagome… how could you… I- I thought you and I – "

"Inuyasha," she cut him off. "There was never a 'you and I'. And I'm not Kagome, for heaven's sake."

Inuyasha couldn't stand it. He walked over and closed the distance between him and Kagome. He wrapped his arms around Kagome and thanked the Lord that she didn't fight in his arms.

"Kagome… I knew it was you. Why though? Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you ever meet me in the fireworks field, like you had promised?"

Inuyasha could smell the tears that started to cascade down her cheeks. The salty smell that made his heart break in two. He wished that whatever it was, it would just stop haunting her and making her miserable, but he knew it was him that was the source of the tears.

"Kagome… please… I – I didn't mean it that way… I – I was so miserable when you left. I just thought that maybe… maybe we can … you know… start over…"

"Inuyasha…" she buried her head further into Inuyasha's haori. "I don't know. It's not for me to decide… I don't even know if we can start over. I mean… if anyone knows we're here we might not even be allowed to be here… I – " she couldn't continue. Someone had just lifted her tear – stained face and claimed her mouth… that someone was Inuyasha.

So they just stood there. Aware of nothing but the person in front of them. For when they had lip locked, they were both overcome with great emotions.

For Inuyasha, he couldn't believe his luck. He had found the girl that haunted his dreams and his nightmare at the same time. Dream that he had found her and everything would be magically better and nightmare of the day that she had left him. Replayed over and over and over again in his mind, making him feel that loneness over and over again.

For Kagome, it was as if a great burden had been taking of her shoulder. She had been lying to her best friend for 1 whole year. Keeping the lie, keeping and denying her true feelings. She loved him, and always had and always will, that much was true. Back then, it had been puppy crush, but now…

They broke away, gasping for air. Inuyasha, who had restored air faster, used this opportunity to lean forward and nibble her ear. Then he whispered,

"I love you Kagome… do you love me? (A/N does that sound familiar:D )

"Inuyasha… I do. I love you."

"Good. Then can you promise me one thing?"

"I don't know…"

"Promise me!"

"Ok… but it can't be unreasonable."

"Just… just promise me that you will never leave me again ok? When you left… when you left… I – I … the pain… it was just … just unbearable…" Inuyasha pulled back to look at her in the eyes.

Kagome did know if she could keep that promise, the choice was not her to decide… but the pain. The pain in his eyes and his voice was enough to make her promise anything. She nodded and felt Inuyasha pull her into another kiss.

This was bliss. Even if it was just for this moment to enjoy.

* * *

**_WOW! I liked the ending... did you?_**

**_Anyways remember to review on your way out._**

**_bye, _**

**_-sersee_**


End file.
